Caribbean Chicken with California Avocado-Mango Salsa
Ingredients * 12 whole boneless chicken breasts with skin, 10 to 12 ounces each * cilantro sprigs as needed for garnish * Sliced California avocado as needed for garnish Caribbean dry rub * ¾ cup brown sugar * ½ cup kosher or sea salt * ¼ cup dried thyme leaves * 2 teaspoons ground allspice * 2 teaspoons dried Scotch bonnet chiles (or habaneros) * 2 teaspoons garlic granules * 1 teaspoon ground cloves Caribbean marinade * 1 cup fresh lime juice * ½ cup fresh orange juice * ½ cup finely chopped shallots * ⅓ cup Caribbean dry rub * 1½ cups olive oil Ginger-coconut rice * 2¾ cups jasmine rice * 2 tablespoons melted butter * 2 tablespoons finely chopped ginger * 1 tablespoon finely chopped garlic * 3 cups chicken stock * ½ cup coconut milk Spicy black bean broth * 1½ ounces diced bacon * 1 tablespoon olive oil * 3 tablespoons ¼-inch diced carrots * ½ cup dried black beans that have been soaked * 2 quarts chicken stock * 1 teaspoon Caribbean dry rub * ½ teaspoon dried scotch bonnet chiles * 1 cup fresh orange juice California avocado cream * 1 diced California avocado (8 ounces) * ½ cup sour cream * ¼ cup fresh lime juice * 1½ tablespoons chopped cilantro * 2 teaspoons finely chopped lime zest California avocado-mango salsa * 1 diced mango (12 ounces) * 2 diced California avocados (1 pound) * ⅓ cup diced red onion * ¼ cup chopped cilantro * 2 tablespoons fresh orange juice * 2 tablespoons fresh lime juice * 2 teaspoons finely chopped orange zest Directions Caribbean dry rub # Thoroughly mix rub ingredients. # Yield: 2 cups. Caribbean marinade # Thoroughly mix juices, shallots, and Caribbean dry rub. # Whisk in olive oil. # Yield: 1 quart. Ginger-coconut rice # Thoroughly mix jasmine rice, melted butter, finely chopped ginger, and finely chopped garlic in a large pot with cover; reserve. # Heat chicken stock and coconut milk. # Pour over rice; cover. # Bake in a convection oven or conventional oven until rice is tender and liquid is absorbed, 20 to 30 minutes. # Yield: 2¼ quarts. Spicy black bean broth # Sauté diced bacon in olive oil until lightly browned, about 5 minutes. # Stir in diced carrots. # Add ½ cup dried black beans that have been soaked, chicken stock, Caribbean dry rub, and Scotch bonnet chiles. # Simmer, uncovered, stirring occasionally, for 1 hour (add boiling water, if liquid reduces too fast). # Stir in orange juice; simmer until beans are very tender, ½ to 1 hour more. # Mixture should have reduced by about half. # Puree mixture; strain, discarding solids. # There should be 2 cups; add chicken stock or reduce if necessary. # Yield: 2 cups. California avocado cream # Purée diced California avocado, sour cream, lime juice, cilantro, and lime zest. # Yield: 1½ cups. California avocado-mango salsa # Fold together mango, avocados, red onion, cilantro, orange juice, lime juice, and finely chopped orange zest. # Yield: 3 cups. Chicken # Loosen skin on each breast; rub 1 teaspoon Caribbean dry rub into flesh under skin. # Pour Caribbean marinade over breasts; marinate 18 to 24 hours. Per order # Season 1 breast with 1 teaspoon Caribbean dry rub. # Grill on an indoor or outdoor grill, turning and basting frequently with reserved marinade until outdoor chicken is firm to the touch about 12 minutes. # Meanwhile, lightly press ¾ cup hot rice into a cylindrical mold; unmold rice in center of serving plate. # Pour about 2½ tablespoons spicy black bean broth around rice. # Dot 2 tablespoons of California avocado cream on the plate. # When chicken is done, put it on top of the rice. # Top with ¼ cup California avocado-mango salsa. # Garnish with sliced avocado and cilantro. Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Coconut milk Recipes Category:Habanero chile Recipes Category:Hass avocado Recipes Category:Jasmine rice Recipes